One's Pain
by siri1
Summary: ~Last chapter now up~ When a friend is at the mercy of Obi-Wan, will he make the right choice or will he keep his mouth shut about a fate no one should live through. ~This story is base on a very personal issue. PLEASE READ THE WARNING!!~ R&R!
1. Strange Pains

THIS STORY IS FOR TYLER: If it weren't for you I'd still be there. Thank you for being beyond a best friend.  
  
WARNING: This book has references in it to the very controversial issue of abuse. I did not write this to offend anyone. Only to get old feelings out and to let possible get people aware of what is happening in the world. If you are offended by this topic please DON'T flame me about it. Just do us all a favor and not read it. Thank you.  
  
Note: This is based after my own life experience. I'm not afraid to admit this because it is all over and I am not afraid to make it public. But I couldn't hold what all this is without letting everything out. So I did it in the best way possible… writing.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anyone from the Star Wars galaxy, but I think you can tell who I made up and who I didn't… it's pretty obvious.  
  
But do me this one favor… I told you this is based after my own life thing… and that this is for Tyler… ok here's what you need to do: Tyler I portrayed as Obi-Wan and I'm Dawn. Ok not to hard rite? Ok now READ!  
  
Summary: When a friend is at the mercy of Obi-Wan, will he make the right choice or will he keep his mouth shut about a fate no one should live through.  
  
One's Pain  
  
  
  
1 Strange Pains  
  
The teacher's voice was just a distant drawl to Obi-Wan. Trying his best to stay awake he looked around at his fellow and equally as bored classmates.  
  
Over to his left his friend Bant was sketching all over her notes. In front of him Reeft was staring out the window. And in back of him he could hear the steady breathing of his friend Garren sleeping. All the way across the room he saw his friend Zae-Non, resting her head in her arms looking up periodically to make it look like she was listening.  
  
Come on only fifteen more minutes The Padawan thought to himself trying to uplift his spirits.  
  
Laying his head down onto the desk Obi-Wan sighed. He couldn't see why the teacher was so interested by the planet of… he didn't even know!  
  
"Obi-Wan…" A distant voice called out.  
  
Jerking his head back to reality Obi-Wan sat up quickly. "Hmm… Sorry!" He slouched back down blushing, as a few laughs could be heard through out the class.  
  
Shaking his head the teacher sat down at his desk. "Now that Mr. Kenobi has decided to join us… I'd like you all to find partners and exchange notes. If your partner wrote something down you didn't, write it."  
  
Obi-Wan noticed Garren and Reeft eyeing each other, so he turned to Bant. But in return the Calimariian shook her head, gathered her stuff, and went across the room to Zae-Non.  
  
Peering around the room Obi-Wan's eyes met another wandering pair. Looking around the room to see that no one else was available she smiled and waved for him to join her. Retuning the small smile he gathered his blank datapad and sat next to her.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, as she looked him over. "It's Obi-Wan right?" Seeing his nod for an answer she held out a hand. "Dawn. I don't think we've ever talked."  
  
"Nope." Obi-Wan said shortly taking her hand. Shifting in his seat he studied her. She had short bright blond hair, golden brown eyes, and very pail skin. "So you get more notes than me? I got none. Literally."  
  
She laughed. "I didn't get none, but not to many. I lost my interest about thirty seconds into the lecture."  
  
Coping the notes as quickly as he could Obi-Wan noticed from the corner of his eye that the smile on Dawn's face dropped suddenly as she eyes the chorno on the wall.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Huh?" She jerked her head towards him a confused looked past over her features before she smiled again. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" he asked. Worry ringing in his voice. "You seem…"  
  
"Fine." She said shortly taking her datapad back. "You are done with this right?"  
  
Before Obi-Wan could answer a voice shouted across the room.  
  
"Hey Dawn!" It was Bant. Dawn turned around to see her friend crumbling up a piece of paper. "Think fast!"  
  
Dawn jumped up quickly and grabbed a note flying threw the air. Sitting down in her seat as the teacher looked up she gave a small gasp. A small, faint 'ow' could be heard as she uncrumpled the paper in her hands.  
  
Obi-Wan eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure you are alright? A piece of durasheet should not hurt someone when they catch it."  
  
"It's nothing really." Reading over the note quickly she laughed and scribbled a reply down. Turning to him she smiled again. "I'll be joining you for dinner. That is if everyone else doesn't mind."  
  
"I don't care. After all you are one of Bant's friends."  
  
She crumpled the paper and threw it at an unsuspecting Bant. "Hey! You're supposed to warn me when you do that!" she shouted as she was hit square in the face.  
  
The friends gathered with the rest of their classmates at the door waiting to be let out. As soon as the door opened Dawn was the first one out racing as fast as she could down the hall. Her hair blowing out behind her.  
  
"Where is she gong so fast. "Garren asked walking out behind Obi-Wan. "It's the last class for the day. Where could she need to be?"  
  
Bant sighed. "Let's just say her Master is a bit harder than others. Gives her a hard time about everything and anything." Worry danced in her tone. "Don't tell anyone I told you guys this, but there is something weird about her Master. A weird I don't like it. I mean something is wrong. Very wrong."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his friend. "Does she let Dawn do anything?"  
  
"Yeah, occasionally. But not much, and she is always so harsh when she is talking to her. I mean there is no mistaking resentment." She shook her head. "I don't want to get in the way, but someway I need to find out what's wrong."  
  
Garren snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!"  
  
"That's a first." Zae-Non said sarcastically.  
  
Ignoring the comment Garren went on. "Let's invite her to go swimming with us tonight. If her master lets her go we won't bother to look into things for a bit. If she can't go with us then we have reason to look into things."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Great idea. I'll see you all later. I've got a lot of homework to do." Waving to his friends he got onto the turbolift and walked off on the floor where his quarters were.  
  
Bant was right. Something was wrong about Dawn. She seemed almost scared when the class had ended. You would think someone would be glad.  
  
And when she caught Bant's note. How did that hurt her? The only reason her back should hurt from reaching up like that was if she injured it on a mission and she was to young to do so.  
  
Only if someone else had hurt her…  
  
  
  
Okiday that is the first chapter, not much to go on but I gather you have the basic idea rite? Well please please please review!!! Should I go on? Stop while im ahead? Or do u just want ta comment on n e thing! I'd really like to know what you all think so far! Thanks!  
  
Peace Out 


	2. Marks

1 Hey people. Thank you soooooooo much for all your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my writing. Well here is the next chapter, so read on!  
  
Oh rite and I know some ppl r wondering about the whole Council not feeling the "hurt" Dawn's Master is causing her… I'm using the excuse of poetic license there, just ta clear that up.  
  
2  
  
3 Marks  
  
Walking through the Room of A Thousand Fountains, to the lake, the six friends laughed at Reeft as he did a hilarious mockery of Yoda.  
  
"If he caught you now?!" Bant gasped through her giggles.  
  
Dawn held herself up on Obi-Wan who was nearly doubled over himself. "I'd love to see that."  
  
"Knowing that troll he would find it amusing!" Z said stripping down to her swimming attire.  
  
After calming down the six Padawan's stood at lake's edge staring down at the placid surface. Who dare disturb the serenity first?  
  
Obi-Wan suppressed a smile as he saw Zae-Non sneak up on Bant from behind.  
  
A small shriek followed by a splash was heard.  
  
Laughter echoed through the light breeze as the five dry figures collapsed to the ground in fits. The calimariian gave an evil smile to Z as a wave of water splashed and soaked the blond from head to toe.  
  
"Well is anyone going to join me?" Bant asked swimming back from the bank of the lake.  
  
Dawn ran forward and dove in next to her friend. After surfacing she pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
Obi-Wan took a step forward to jump in, but froze. Was that a bruise on Dawn's face?  
  
Shaking his head he realized he was the only one not in the water. Jumping in he splashed all his friends with a wave of water and tried to forget about the black mark above Dawn's left eye.  
  
~~~~  
  
After awhile each other the friends left one by one till only Dawn and Obi- Wan were left. Sitting on the bank the two waved good-bye to Bant and turned to each other.  
  
"Thanks for letting me come along." Dawn said standing up and put up her hair into a high ponytail. "It was great getting to know all of Bant's friends."  
  
"Join us anytime. It was nice having you around-" He cut off as Dawn turned around. "Dawn?"  
  
The girl turned around slowly. Her cheeks turning red. "Obi-Wan, it's…"  
  
"I know what it looks like." Standing up he walked toward the retreating girl. "Turn around again."  
  
Dawn shook her head. "It's nothing…"  
  
"Turn around!" He said more forcefully.  
  
When she shook her head again obi-Wan took her wrist and spun her around. He gasped at the site.  
  
Pulling Dawn's ponytail away from her back he grimaced. Black and blue bruises the size of fists littered her back. As well as a variety of cuts and abrasions.  
  
"Dawn what is this." Obi-Wan asked. Softly he reached out and careful brushed his figure over a few cuts, causing a pained gasp from the girl.  
  
Yanking away she shook her head. "I… I can't tell you." She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands and slowing began to shake in sobs.  
  
"You can tell me." Obi-Wan said softly to the crying form in front of him. Slowly he walked next to her.  
  
Looking up at him through tear blurred vision Dawn opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
Kneeling down beside her Obi-Wan put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Taking a strand of loose hair he placed it behind her ear revealing the bruise on her forehead.  
  
"It's Sara…" Dawn choked before falling into him and openly crying.  
  
Shock passed through Obi-Wan.  
  
What could he do?  
  
What could he say? But most importantly… why? Why would someone do such a thing?  
  
Cause one such pain?  
  
"Dawn…" Obi-Wan asked the terrified girl. "Does Sara beat you?"  
  
Harder sobs were all that followed.  
  
  
  
Ok I know it was short, but it's a short story… kinda. Ok soooo tell me what ya thought of the little addition so far. You like? lol n e one who's read my stories knows I luv reviews! So keep em comin! Till later~  
  
Peace Out 


	3. Pleads/ Decisions

1 Hey all! First things first… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! lolz… ok im done, but they do mean much. ::hugs to those who reviewed:: haha… n e wayz here r u the next two chaps.. short? Yes very, but oh wellz.  
  
2  
  
3 Pleads  
  
The two had been in the same position for minutes. Obi-Wan on one knee holding Dawn's sobbing form.  
  
Dawn looked up at him after calming down with blood shot eyes.  
  
She pulled away. "You… you can't tell anyone." She said softly.  
  
"Dawn, I have to. I'm not going to let this happen to anyone of my friends." Obi-Wan said standing up.  
  
He began to turn around when a hand shot put and gripped his wrist tightly.  
  
"No!" Dawn desperately cried. "No, Obi-Wan you can't! She'll…"  
  
Obi-Wan turned to the pleading form on the ground. "She'll what?" Getting no response he knelt down again. Taking her head in his hands he forced her to look at him. "What will Sara to do you?" He said giving her a stern glare.  
  
"She said… Said that is someone ever found out she would make sure I was in worse pain then imaginable for telling or hinting to anyone." Her voice was filled with panic. "Obi-Wan you can't tell anyone!"  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. This was so confusing. He didn't want Dawn to end up being in so much pain. To be around such an un- loving Master.  
  
The hurt, resentment, and Force knows what else Dawn must be experiencing!  
  
The thought made Obi-Wan's heart seize up.  
  
On the other hand he didn't want to know what Sara was capable of doing if he did tell someone. Not to mention he could loose Dawn's trust.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked down at Dawn. Reaching out he pulled out her pony tail, letting her hair cover up the marks on her back. "I won't tell anyone now. But if she gets worse or if it continues for too long you can't stop me."  
  
Dawns heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said biting back more tears. "You don't know how much that means." She stood up and threw her cloak on.  
  
"I can only imagine…" Obi-Wan mumbled watching the girl disappeared around a tree.  
  
  
  
4 Decisions  
  
"Obi-Wan is something bothering you?"  
  
Obi-Wan jumped at the sound of his Master's voice.  
  
Qui-Gon came in and sat on the sleepcot next to his apprentice. "You came home last night awfully distracted. Did something happen?"  
  
Obi-Wan began to nod, but stopped himself. "Everything is fine Master. I'm just kind of tired."  
  
The boy groaned inwardly as the graying Master raised and eyebrow and a frown creased his features. "Then what was that nod for?"  
  
"I promised." Obi-Wan said looking down. "I'm not going to break my word."  
  
"Padawan, if it's serious you should tell me."  
  
"I can't." The youth looked up at his Master. "I promised." He repeated.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "It's your decision, but please consider. Whatever it is, judging by the way your acting, it seems serious."  
  
After watching his master leave Obi-Wan flopped down onto his cot with a heavy sigh.  
  
Why was this so hard?  
  
He knew the answer to his own question.  
  
Cause you know your doing the wrong thing Kenobi.  
  
Short I know. Sry, bout that… well it was short but was it sweet? LoL.. ok lame yes but Im bored like that's a reasonable excuse huh? Ok ok… keep your wonderful reviews coming! They motivated me to do better and better. Well that's all for now, but the next chap is the last. =) Till later  
  
Peace Out 


	4. Last Marks

1 Dang here goes my last chap before I gotta get up my pace in The Bond Between!  
  
2  
  
3 OK THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They have really brightened my days. I want to say a special thanks to Anita… thank you for your one review… I remind u I cried! lol!!!  
  
4  
  
Alrite one last time I owe Tyler a huge thank you. You changed everything!  
  
5 OK last chap… enjoy!!!  
  
6  
  
7 Last Marks  
  
A week had gone by since Obi-Wan found out and each day Dawn seemed to be in more and more pain.  
  
And more and more scared.  
  
He stared at her empty desk and then out the door. The class would start any minute.  
  
Obi-Wan turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Bant stood over him a worried smile on her face. "Hey, you OK? You look upset."  
  
Before Obi-Wan could answer dawn rushed in the door and sat heavily into her seat. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
He gasped in return. Right above her right eye was a black bruise wear a pair of knuckles could have easily connected with skin.  
  
"Dawn!" Obi-Wan whispered making sure Bant had gone to her seat. "You can't expect me to keep my mouth shut about this?!"  
  
"You have to… PLEASE?!" She begged.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "This can't continue."  
  
~~~~  
  
After class Dawn struggled to keep up with Obi-Wan, but he ignored her pleads for him to stop.  
  
Every desperate no was a cry for help.  
  
Racing to his quarters he was yanked away from his door.  
  
"Obi-Wan please-" Dawn cut off as her name was called from down the hall. "Sara…" Panic flamed in her eyes.  
  
"Dawn come here!!" Shrieked a voice. "What have I told you about going to friends right after class!?"  
  
Dawn turned and sprinted toward her Master spitting out an apology.  
  
Obi-Wan palmed open his door and raced to his desk. Picking up his comlink he started talking into it before completely turning it on. "Master are you there?!"  
  
"Obi-Wan what is going on?" Qui-Gon asked picking up his Padawan's distraught voice.  
  
"Master, you have to come here. It's about Dawn. Please hurry!"  
  
Cutting off the transmission he dropped his comlink to the floor and raced out of his room and down the hall towards a cry.  
  
"You told him didn't you!" Came a furious voice. "How dare you!" The tall figure raised a hand and a slap echoed through the hall as Dawn flew to the ground. Tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Obi-Wan leaped in front of Dawn and stared that the Master hovering over her. "Stop this! She didn't tell me. I figured it out."  
  
Sara's gray eyes lit up in hate as she raised her hand again. "Get out of the way Kenobi!"  
  
Dawn jumped in front of him. "No Master please!" Dawn closed her eyes preparing for the blow.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed in relief as a hand shot out and caught Sara's arm and spun her around.  
  
"Master Deyon! What do you think your doing?" Came Qui-Gon's angry voice.  
  
Sara's face quickly lost its color as Mace Windu, Yoda, Adi Gallia, Ploo Koon, and Sage Ketsew along with Zae-Non came up behind Obi-Wan's Master.  
  
Zae-Non rushed forward to her friend. "You OK?" She asked gently. "Qui-Gon came and got us all after obi-Wan called." She helped Dawn up and the two hugged.  
  
"I will be now." Dawn whispered pulling away. She turned to Obi-Wan and embraced him tightly. "Thank you. You don't know how much that meant."  
  
"I wasn't going to let her hurt you anymore." He said smiling. "That's what friends are for."  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day after classes Dawn was waiting for everyone else outside. She hadn't attended that day.  
  
Garren and Reeft had to go, but Bant Z and Obi-Wan stayed back with Dawn and headed to the Room of A Thousand Fountains.  
  
Z put an arm around Dawn. "So what's going to happen?"  
  
Dawn sighed. "Sara is leaving the order on her own wishes. She's already packed."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to leave right?" Z asked.  
  
"No…" Dawn shot Bant a look.  
  
Bant laughed. "So you will be a healer after all."  
  
Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at them. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "I've actually always wanted to be a healer and now is my chance."  
  
"People better be careful with you in the med ward." Z said a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "That's a scary thought."  
  
Dawn bolted after the retreating friend and the two went right into the lake leaving Bant and Ob-Wan in stitches on the ground.  
  
  
  
… DONE! lol… ok sry ppl… im hyper (if you couldn't tell) Soooo what did ya think of the outcome? REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Ok some explaining needs to be done. All the ppl in the end like Mace, Adi, and them… in real life they were my friends and Yoda Tyler's dad… lol Ty. And the thing with the healer… that's something to do with my dream in life.  
  
Okiday that's all for now I guess… Till later~  
  
Peace Out 


End file.
